1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to display technology, and in particular, to a backplate assembly and a backlight module having the same, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the liquid crystal industry and strong market demand, super-large liquid crystal modules are widely used. In order to achieve a high brightness characteristic in the super-large liquid crystal module, a direct-below design is typically used in a liquid crystal panel in which a LED light source is placed directly below an optical sheet to emit light.
Currently, as shown in FIG. 1, peripheral portions of a backplate tend to be deformed after bending due to large size of the backplate, and therefore the backplate needs to be provided with reinforcing structures, for example, convex portions 101 shown in FIG. 1. The convex portions 101 act to increase strength of the backplate. A recess at periphery of the convex portions 101 is a wiring channel 102 for routing light source wires, which will be fixed by adhesive tapes after being routed. In such a design, however, the number of the convex portions is large and the sizes of the convex portions are too large, thus, the backplate tend to be warped after laminating and assembling the backplate, making it hard to ensure flatness of the backplate and in turn the flatness of the liquid crystal panel. In addition, conducting wires for the light source need to be arranged within the convex portions of the backplate and have a long length, making it difficult to route the wires. Lastly, it is costly to stamp out such convex portions on the backplate, and sufficient spaces for wiring needs to be retained at periphery of the convex portions during stamping.